gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Carlisle
Spencer Carlisle is a main character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. She is one of the antagonist's of the story. She is portrayed by Alyson Michalka and was created by wiki user, SamcedesandKlaineForever. Appearance Spencer's your typical blonde haired, blue eyes, hot girl cheerleader. She has perfect skin, belly button ring piercing, pierced ears and a tattoo of the word, "Believe" on her wrist. She has a perfect toned body from her cheerleading and dancing. Personality She's often at teenage parties drinking and loves to make out with guys. Especially guys who she finds hot and over age. Spencer is very rude and cold to people who aren't her friends. But when you're her friend she loves you to death and will stand up for you no matter what. She's a major part of the dance team and wants to be a cheerleading coach when she's older. Series Overview Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One Spencer makes her first appearance, where she is present at dance class, along with Devonne and Kitty. She is asked by Ms. Messing to step forward and dance with Kitty and Devonne, leading to Devonne knocking Spencer over after she makes a mistake and stumbles. Spencer and Devonne fight, throwing insults, slaps, and punches at each other, until Ms. Messing stops them and dismisses everyone for the day. Spencer is later mentioned in a conversation between Devonne and her grandmother Claire, in which Devonne describes her as being the "epitome of evil." Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux Spencer enters the bathroom while Devonne's in there, and upon seeing her, hitting her hand against the stall door and yelling for her to come out. Spencer slams her into the wall when she insults her, telling her she shouldn't under estimate her. After she lets go, she glares at Devonne, who's washing her hands. As Devonne leaves, Spencer yanks her arm back and slaps her. Devonne hits back against her forehead and Spencer falls to the floor. While Devonne performs Bad Kids, Devonne points an imaginary gun at Spencer. When she draws a cigarette from her bag she holds it out, waiting for one of her followers to light it. Devonne instead takes out a Zip hole lighter, flicks it on and holds it out in Spencer's direction, who leans the cigarette forward to light it. Before she can, Devonne snatches it back away and dances away with a smirk. Severed Strings While Kitty and Devonne are in the bathroom, just as they were about to leave, Spencer swings the door open, blocking their path. She enters a cubicle, the girls leaving. A few minutes later, Spencer swoops down and helps Kitty pick up the scattered folders on the floor, much to Devonne's dismay, not wanting her to see the contents. Devonne is set to enter the school with a newly madeover Mary Lou, and they enter. Upon seeing the girls, Spencer walks up to them with a snide comment and begins a slow clap, angering Devonne greatly. She's clearly dissapointed when she doesn't get the reaction she'd hoped for. Spencer instead complimented Mary Lou and left with her "followers". Later, during Give Peace A Chance, ''Spencer is present. I Wish I Could Be Strong Songs Solos Season One Iris slushie.png|Iris (The L-O-V-E Ballerina)|link=Iris Unwell slushie.png|Unwell (The L-O-V-E Ballerina)|link=Unwell Duets Season One Stay slushie.png|Stay (Beth) (We Are Shining)|link=Stay I left my heart in tokyo slushie.png|I Left My Heart In Tokyo (Courtney) (We Are Shining'')|link=I Left My Heart In Tokyo Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters